The 100th Hunger Games:No one is safe
by Hello83433
Summary: Katniss started the rebellion, but the Capitol nipped it in the bud with the bombing of the countries children. Katniss,Peeta,Finnick and Gale were all taken hostage and given public executions. The Hunger Games Lives on! This quell, to remember the children lost, each district must send in tributes between the ages of 6 and 12! ****SYOT OPEN****
1. Tribute Form and Pres Flora

**Tribute form below! PM me your tributes as I cannot accept them through reviews because of something which led to another thing which alerted the people of fanfiction and now here we are. So to avoid trouble, just PM your tributes(1 per person). **

* * *

_game maker Lewis'_ POV

I walked onwards down the long hall of President Flora's mansion in my newest sea green heels, hair, and nails Along with a bejeweled tight fitting dress, got to look good for everyone, especially with the position I have.

I looked down once more at the parchment in my small hands. Hopefully President Flora would like this years arena, I made sure to go all out with the criteria I was given. I soon approached his door, stopping in front of it and knocking lightly.

"Come in!" the president stated rather loudly. Then again he was going deaf.

"President Flora, I have finished the design for this year's arena!"I yelled, proud of my work.

"Excellent! It has jabberjays? And trackerjackers? And -"

"Yes president, the arena has those and many other mutations, including some new ones wee are hoping to test out this year, of coarse only with your permission first." I cut him off before he could dive into the long list of mutants we have.

"Lovely, instate all new mutations this year. After all it is a quarter quell. Lewis, make these games bigger than Everdeen herself." Flora's attitude had change from joking to serious in the last sentence. We both knew what Katniss had started and almost succeeded in doing. I simply nodded and left the office, heading to my next stop, the escorts.

* * *

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**Age(must be between 6 and 12):**

**Gender:**

**District(2 in case first one is taken):**

**Personality:**

**Background(History/Your Past)**

**Skill(only 2):**

**Weakness(2-or more if you want):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Volunteered/Reaped:**

**Token:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Training Score(realistic guys -.-):**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Bloodbath(increase chance in dying, but more likely to obtain something):**

**Alliance(just say district #,or no):**

* * *

thanks for reading first chapter of the 100th hunger games! Get your tributes in fast to ensure your spot, or it will be gone before you know it! :o

sponsor system will be explained in next chapter along with the reveal to all of Panem what the twist is and updated tributes list.

Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Escorts and an Update

**Hello guys! I have an updated tribute list, but before we get to that, let's hear from game maker Lewis.**

* * *

I hurried out of the Capitol square past random Capitol citizens-some stopping to congratulate me-I honestly didn't have time though. The silver peaks of the escort building were now just in my view, and soon the traffic of citizens was thinning probably due to the area I was in. I came upon the grand staircase and started the ascend. I was greeted by two equally short guards both with bright purple hair that was spiked in some attempt at a mohawk. Their stances were no less than perfect-which was good. I entered the building after showing my Capitol issued game maker badge. Soon, I was in the lobby with the most exotic people I have ever seen-after all this was my first games-I got out a small map of Panem, labeled with the 12 districts and a name next to each district.

"Hannelore, you will be heading to district 2 while Plinky heads to district 3" a woman in all shades of yellow nodded followed suite by a man cladded in green with bejeweled eyebrows.

"Wade and Garrick will take 1 and 6" I continued. A man in brown and silver nodded, shoving a sleeping man next to him. I suppose that's Garrick. I simply carried on, not needing to be here much longer.

"Volumnia, Iberis and Eta. You three take 5,7, and 10." I looked down at the parchment again, continuing on. "Placidus will take district 4; Alana will be visiting 9; Kytal has 8, Neylon will take 11 and little Nelly has 12." I finished reading the list, looking up when it was finished. Expecting questions, I looked around, only finding the escorts jabbering away about how their tributes were going to win or how there district smelled better so on so forth... They didn't even know who their tributes were going to be. I shook my head and left, needing to prepare the final arena setup.

* * *

**Tribute List**

**District 1:**

**M: Diamond(Dia) Ester**

**F:  
**

**District 2:**

**M: Clide Rosewood  
**

**F: Serpentine Wythe**

**District 3:**

**M: Ardie Woods**

**F: Jessie Colton**

**District 4:**

**M:  
**

**F: Astrid Mclaire**

**District 5:**

**M:  
**

**F: Mila Baum  
**

**District 6:**

**M: Raffi Kinnimonth  
**

**F:  
**

**District 7:**

**M:**

**F: Hazel Blake**

**District 8:**

**M: Max Trabist  
**

**F:  
**

**District 9:**

**M: Baily Penst  
**

**F: Lucy Golin  
**

**District 10:**

**M: Saul Dosen  
**

**F: Kayla Dosen  
**

**District 11:**

**M:  
**

**F: Cecilia Trecvern**

**District 12:**

**M:**

**F: Cassia G. Parker**

* * *

Sorry with no sponsor system yet, next chapter, promise! Anywho-as you can see we still have quite a few spots so get those tributes in pronto. I will be putting the tribute form on my profile shortly to make things easier.


	3. The mutations and Sponsors

**Yes the tribute list in the previous chapter is up-to-date, so now, people can send in two tributes! It doesn't matter if they are same district or not, as long as the spot is available. Now on to Lewis...**

* * *

The other gamemakers were littered about the room, frantically making preparations for the games. Little things like getting the cannons ready and the projector that displays that nights deaths wee at the top of the list for some reason. No one seemed to care about the wiring of the center console to the now almost finished arena.

The arena! It was amazing from the little portion I saw from the helipad I was in. The cornucopia was made like a giant mirror to reflect its surroundings which conceived it a little bit, but you can still tell that it's a cornucopia and not a forest-maybe. But what I liked even more was the arena as a whole; divided into four sections, winter, spring, summer, and fall. Each would have its nature problems, but there were mutations especially designed for each season.

Bleedingfoxes-appear in the fall quadrant of the arena. Look just like a regular fox, except their senses are heightened even more along with sharper teeth. If you kill one, expect to be covered in blood; even if you are far away.

Jabberjays and rabidflyers- You all know what Jabberjays are and they are making a fabulous return to the spring quadrant! Along with them will be rabid squirrels, after one of the game makers read in an old book about their demon like qualities, she had a vaccine manufactured to give flying squirrels rabies.

Holedcrustations- these crab-like creatures appear in the summer quadrant of the arena. They don't necessarily attack you, they just dig massive hold for you to fall into, so watch out.

Penguinos-Appearing in winter, these creatures will find you with their heightened sense of smell and hearing and white feathers. Their especially pointed beak doesn't make them any friendlier.

I looked at the center console and pulled amother game maker over with me, Jackie it was. I told her that this should have been first on the nodded at me, at least with some respect. I then told her that when she got a signal from Bostourn, head of the mutations department, that she could then program the mutants releases to her likening. Hey, even I want a good surprise every now and then. God I loved my job!

* * *

**So, now sponsoring system! *Heavenly music* okay, so here is the list of things you can do and how many points it will get you along with a list of items you can buy for your tribute/other people tributes and everyone's balances...**

**Send in tribute-10 points for first one, 5 for second**

**Review-7 points for first one, 3 for subsequent ones**

***PM me a paragraph from your mentors POV-20 points **

**Follow/Favorite story- 10 points each**

****Review another story of mine-7 points each review**

**Participate in Polls(on profile after every other reaping)- 5 points each**

* * *

**Basic food(Your choice of a biscuit, fruit, or fish)-5 points**

**Fishing rod-20 points**

**Small knapsack(can hold 7 items)-10 points**

**Medicine(in option of venom removal, stitches(with needle), or hydrogenperoxide- 15 points each**

**small weapon(knife, hatchet, spade, hand rake)-7 points**

**Multitool-12 points**

**Arrows-1 point per arrow**

* * *

*** Can only be done once**

**** Stories are from The Walking Dead, and Under the Dome**


End file.
